Duchess Mikaelson
by GothGirl1996
Summary: If Klaus is a king, Hayley must be a queen, Hope a princess, Marcel a Prince, Rebekah a baroness and Elijah a duke- any woman connected with Elijah must be a duchess. Introducing a witch more powerful that Esther who has a particular Original wrapped around her finger- Teresa Mae "Tess" Mikaelson, Elijah's wife. THIS IS THEIR STORY. AU- Hope remained with them as did Rebekah.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Love at first sight.**

**10th century mystic falls.**

_She ran. Elijah chased, catching her around the waist. She giggled and he laughed, so his chest rumbled against her back._

_"Marry me?"_

_"No,Elijah. I can't, not yet, you know that." She replied and Elijah growled. She turned in his arms so he could see her face. An attractive sun kissed woman, with thick auburn hair and deep hazel eyes. They had been childhood friends, he and Teresa, whom he had always called Tess. Now at the age where marriage was to be thought of, Elijah was determined to marry Tess, she was the only woman for him and no one would change that._

_They walked back towards the village, hand in hand in the way old friends do. Elijah pulled her close to shelter her from the rain and the cold which had descended as they entered the winter months, and she flinched. Elijah stopped and rolled up her sleeve, not paying attention to her protests- black and blue rings circled her forearm- as if she had been grasped tightly by someone's hand._

_He flashed her a look and she scowled. "Don't, Elijah."_

_"Who hurt you, Tess?"_

_She mumbled and he looked at her so she repeated. "Niklaus."_

_Elijah glared and took her by the hand and stalked off to confront his brother. Tess pulled on his hand and made him stop. She stood before him, her hands on his chest. "Elijah don't, don't fight him."_

_"He hurt you, Tess. I will not stand for it. I cannot let it stand." Elijah argued back._

_"Please, don't fight him, Elijah. He would only kill you. Please, let it alone." Tess said simply. "He didn't mean to hurt me. I didn't want to talk with him and he grasped my arm too tight, he doesn't know his own strength."_

_Elijah sighed and then laid his forehead against hers. "Alright, I'll let it alone, just this once. Next time he's dead." He hugged her to him, her arms leaving his chest to wrap around his neck. "I love you."_

_"I love you too, Elijah." Tess replied looking up at him. He lowered his head to hers and tenderly brushed his lips against hers._

Miles apart the pair awoke in separate beds. Both breathed heavily and rose from their slumbers to move to the windows in their rooms.

"Come back to me." The pair whispered in unison, Elijah in New Orleans and Teresa, in Paris.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reunion

Months later, after many fights in New Orleans with the local populace, Elijah returned to the abattoir home to find a surprise awaiting him in the driveway. There she stood, elegant and beautiful in her long skirt, boots and blouse, hair shimmering reddish auburn in the sunlight. Her bags, all three of them, were packed beside her and she was looking up at the house, her back to him where he stood at the end of the drive.

"Tess?" He asked and she turned, smiled at him and ran, flinging herself into his outstretched arms, so he caught her and held her tight.

"Elijah." She sighed and hugged him tightly. Elijah picked her up so her feet just hovered off the ground. The length of her body was pressed against his own and the two hugged as if they were puzzle pieces designed only for each other.

"What are you doing here, Tess?" Elijah asked after a few moments as he returned her to her feet and keeping her hand clutched in his.

"I'm visiting you, you daft duke," Tess said with a little laugh. "I missed you." She raised her free hand and placed it against his cheek, her gold posey ring significant and defined against his skin. Elijah closed his eyes a little at her touch. Then his eyes met hers.

"I missed you too." He said and pulled her by her waist to him and kissed her feverishly, metaphorically warming both of them. Seconds later they broke apart and he scooped her and her bags up before taking them indoors at vampiric speed and up to his room where he proved just how much he had missed her- a hundred years of missing her. A most pleasurable reunion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meeting the royal court of New Orleans

"Elijah!" Niklaus bellowed as he entered their home followed by Rebekah and Hayley who carried Hope. Elijah groaned and nudged Teresa awake. She was lying with her head on his chest and she mumbled her complaint as she roused herself from sleep and pulled on some clothes beneath the covers of Elijah's bed. Elijah was dressed in his trousers before the doors were flung open and Niklaus strode in.

"Hello, Niklaus." Elijah said as he moved to stand before his brother. Niklaus' eyes had settled on the young woman who was climbing out of Elijah's bed and straightening her skirt. She moved to Elijah's side and placed her hand upon his chest, as she stood behind him. Elijah took her hand in his and squeezed it. "Tess, my brother Niklaus, you will remember, he thinks himself a king, and my sister Rebekah, our family's princess. Hayley is a queen of sorts, Alpha of her pack. Hayley, my wife, Teresa Mikaelson."

Tess smiled kindly and nodded her head at Hayley who was staring, eyes wide, obviously taken aback. Niklaus glared, Rebekah, like Hayley was stunned. "You married her, brother? Are you mad?"

"No, simply in love. She is a most accomplished witch. She may help in our cause to rid the world of our mother." Elijah said simply as Tess ran her hand across his chest to settle above his heart. "My witch, my wife." He whispered to her.

Niklaus was fuming, visibly, and Rebekah was taken aback and put herself between Hope, Hayley and her angry brother. "Niklaus. Walk it off."

"No." Niklaus growled and went to strike out at Elijah only to be pushed back by an invisible shield which surrounded Elijah. He whimpered and howled like a dog in pain.

"I will not let you kill each other. Your feud is not with Elijah, but with me as you well remember." Tess said sternly as Elijah turned to her with a look of confusion. He hadn't been aware her magic was still as potent as it had been centuries before and he flashed her a impressed smile.

"Niklaus, walk away." Rebekah warned as Niklaus got angry. Their was a whoosh of speed and Niklaus was gone. Hayley held tightly to Hope who was beginning to cry. "I suggest you sort yourselves out before you return downstairs, Elijah..." There was a pause then Rebekah spoke again. "Welcome home, Tess." Before she too was gone followed by Hayley and the baby.

Elijah smiled and picked up Tess, who giggled, before he dumped her on his bed and held her close. "You are brilliant."

"I know..." Tess smiled as Elijah growled and began peppering her with kisses. "It's the 22nd of July, Elijah."

"So it is... Happy anniversary, my Wife, my duchess." He smiled and Tess laughed too as Elijah kissed his way down her body, making her sigh and groan in pleasure.

"Yes, my duke..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marriage

22nd July 1812, the battlefield of Salamanca

The battle was raging and Tess was inside the medical tent assisting Elijah as he performed varying surgeries. She was attempting to tie a tourniquet around a soldiers thigh to reduce the bleeding form the artery which spurted into her face. Unafraid of blood even now, she just wiped it away from her eye with the back of her hand, Elijah rushed to her side to assist whilst the soldier, a private named Hugh Ross screamed in pain and swore in Scottish Gaelic before praying to the holy mother.

Tess looked at Elijah, who shook his head. There was no way to save the leg and he wouldn't turn him. He'd done that once before, at Badajoz, he'd saved the life of a young Spanish boy- a civilian named Javier who was an orphan and Tess had become quite fond of. He'd initially been their errand boy delivering messages between the Duke of Wellington's senior officers and the Spanish commander. Even though elijah was employed by the British Army, he had no qualms about treating the civilians too. During the siege, which had lasted almost 3 weeks, nearly 4,000 Spanish civilians had died. Some outright and others as result of injuries which Elijah couldn't treat.

Javier was now sat outside the tent, waiting to run any errands Elijah had. Not that there had been many that day. The battle was only just beginning, really, the first phase- the forlorn hope. There would be many more wounded, dying and dead before nightfall. Javier looked up as Tess emerged from the tent, blood smearing her apron and Javier looked at her with worried eyes.

"Do not look so concerned, Chico, it isn't my blood." She sat beside him and looked over his shoulder at the small book he was writing in with a pencil of Elijah's. He was practicing his letters, Tess could see. He'd managed to write his name at least, in the strained and shaky hand one might associate with a small child. Javier was in fact almost 15, but had never been to school for he was an orphan and had lived for most of his life as a pickpocket on the streets of Badajoz.

"How many today, Madre?" He asked, for he had taken to calling Tess 'mother'. He was now beginning his numbers too, she spotted as he turned the page with long, elegant fingers.

"Seven so far. I expect another few before the afternoon is out." She watched as Javier copied Elijah's clear and elegant '7' underneath it and she smiled. "Very good. You'll have mastered these in no time and when this war is over and we return to England, I shall teach you the harpsichord." Tess did indeed own a rather lovely Broadwood Harpsichord piano in the house she shared with Elijah in London's Chelsea, one of the richest boroughs in England. Javier smiled he'd heard Tess talk many times of London and the house he would share there with her and his "Papa", Elijah.

The groans of dying men could be heard from inside the tent and from somewhere in the distance toward the burning citadel, the English marching drums and fife's began to sound. Javier and Tess stood up, her hands on his shoulders as they listened to the beginning of the siege a few miles in the distance. The hurrying up the hill came both the army Chaplin and a local padre to give solace to the dying men and civilians in Tess and Elijah's care. Elijah emerged from the tent wiping his hands on his apron, his signet ring on the Middle finger of his right hand, encrusted with blood.

"Thank you for attending, Chaplin." Elijah said simply. "Grazie, Padre." He added to the Spaniard who nodded in return to Elijah. Elijah held open the tent flap and let the Spanish padre enter. The British army Chaplin paused before turning to Tess.

"I hear congratulations are in order. It is a pleasure to have you join us, Mrs Mikaelson," Tess curtsied with a small smile for she and Elijah had been married by another of the chaplin's- this gentleman was from Scotland; theirs had been Irish- and the Duke himself just after dawn before the forlorn hope began. The Chaplin then looked to Javier. "It appears you have found yourself a family, young sir. I suggest take care of and protect them in these troublesome times."

Javier nodded, his English already very good. "Yes, Chaplin. Always and Forever." Javier spoke kindly, resting his hand over Tess'. Elijah smiled with pride at the boy, knowing how literal that was but also pleased to hear his family affirmation once more. The Chaplin nodded and ducked inside the tent. Elijah met Javier's eyes, shot him a warm smile and nodded. Tess kissed Javier's forehead before accompanying Elijah back inside the tent to do what she could to help whilst Javier sat down again on his seat against Elijah's desk which had been moved outside as the bodies were brought to them, took out his book of letters and numbers and went back to practicing them as the battle continued to rage a short way off. The sound of the guns drifting muffled across the field and up to the hill where they were located... It was going to be a long day.


End file.
